


An Eavesdropper's Evening

by laikachi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation, Peko u perv, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme de-anon.<br/>Peko overhears a certain Young Master in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eavesdropper's Evening

Peko stalked quietly to the young master's room. She had to speak with him about the conditions of their both attending Hope's Peak Academy, and about whether he really wanted her there with him. He was very independent that way, and she wouldn't want to embarrass him. However, if they were to both attend, she didn't want to pretend she didn't know him like he had asked. Maybe because she loved him, in a platonic way of course!  
She stopped right in front of the young master's room, and took a moment to calm herself down. Raising her hand to knock, she stopped and waited a moment.  
Was this right? Questioning her master's requests for her own selfish reasons? Peko wasn't sure her answer was the right one, and feared she would screw up their relationship if she was wrong. On the other hand, they had been close since childhood. One little tiff wouldn't be unfixable, and with that, Peko decided to solidify her opinion. She raised her hand for the second time and stopped again when she heard a loud moan from behind the door.  
At first, she thought the young master might be in trouble, and began to unsheathe her sword, but stopped when she heard more moans, and... mewls?  
Peko knelt in front of the door, and quietly pressed her ear up to the wood.

"Nng....... P-Peko..."

Did she hear correctly? No, that couldn't be possible. The young master didn't think of her in that way. Not that she would complain if he did. She decided she'd misheard when the sounds started again, accompanied by heavy breathing and the faint sound of skin on skin.

"Pekoo! Ahh"

That was definitely not a hallucination. This was happening right now. She was listening to the young master as he jerked to the thought of her. While Peko was taken aback, she was not displeased at this fact. She instantly felt very dirty, however, and removed her ear from the door. She was blushing like mad, and felt warmth between her thighs. It was time to retreat, for now. A few hours later, and Peko found herself in her room, sweaty, naked and tired from multiple orgasms.

The next morning was their first day at Hope's Peak Academy. As per the Young Master's request, the two rode in separate cars. This suited Peko fine, as she couldn't get last night's 'mishap' out of her head and became flustered at the slightest thought of it. She was happy that the Young Master thought of her like that, though she knew they could never become an item. It was her little secret, and she planned on keeping it to herself.  
This only gave her more reason to protect him. her feelings had been rationalized, and reciprocated. The young master- no. Fuyuhiko was her heart's one love and now she had all the motivation she would ever need to keep him from harm's way.

**Author's Note:**

> http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/1061.html?thread=198693#cmt198693


End file.
